


大脑封闭术

by Luan-Scribble (Erin_Envoy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Envoy/pseuds/Luan-Scribble
Summary: 大脑封闭术贯穿了西弗勒斯·斯内普的一生。很难讲这项技艺对他来说是好是坏，但有一点他从没有告诉过任何人：它能做到的绝不止是抵抗摄神取念。
Kudos: 3





	1. 弹簧

起初，他不知道什么是大脑封闭术。

半夜他从睡梦中惊醒，头几秒搞不清自己为什么会醒，接着就听到楼下门厅的动静。捶墙，两样物什先后掉被甩在地上，一阵含混的嘟囔。他听到妈妈从客厅沙发上起身，三两步跑过去，嘴里不快地絮叨着。来人忍无可忍，吐出一串污秽不堪的词汇，他妈妈默默挨着，等对方骂得实在过分时，才笨拙地尖声回骂。他问过他妈妈，托比亚这么对她，为什么她还不离开？通常她默不做答。直到某一次，她可能被问烦了：“他欠我的还没还清。”

“我可以打零工，妈妈。”他松开刚刚抱着的膝盖，“我来还你。我们离开他好不好。”

她嗤笑一声：“你？上楼乖乖呆着去。”

“可是妈妈，如果我们不用再——”

“上楼去！听不懂人话吗？！”她猛踹一脚茶几，上面堆着的旧报纸、小票、账单歪作一团，几天前喝干的空酒瓶也摔了下去，落在地毯上一声闷响。他盯着那个瓶子，它从桌边一直滚到地毯边缘，在鼓起的包边处挣扎了一秒钟，没能翻过去，无力地落回了地毯上。他妈妈似乎又骂了几句什么，但他已经听不进去了。

从那以后他就学会了忍耐。所以今夜，他听着楼下的争执声，蜷缩着闭起眼。不过是又一个普通的夜晚。鼻尖除了晚春若有似无的芬芳，还有他的洗发水和头油混合而成的劣质香精味。眼皮内侧绿色的光斑先是无序地游移，而后在瞳孔前聚成一个稳定的光团。楼下突然传来玻璃破碎声，他条件反射地抖了一下，但没有睁开眼。光团在缓慢地旋转，就像一个恐怖的漩涡或者风暴，把他拖向未知。他任由自己陷落其中，被一股微弱的力量引导着，直到整个意识拉长成一根无尽的弹簧。弹簧——楼下的人声越来越大，但弹簧能够轻松卸去劲道，甚至把喧嚣越推越远。他终于触碰到了某个开关，把肉身也系上了弹簧，一同像上好弦的八音盒人偶一样打转。周围的世界迅速陈腐到片片剥落，求得一刻安宁。

安宁之中，蜘蛛尾巷的夜晚千篇一律。每晚 9 点，邻居会打开广播。 10 点，几个街区外的河上会传来货船的汽笛声，小巷的铁门嘎吱嘎吱地合上。差不多流浪猫也出动了，隔壁的狗一阵狂吠。他在街上见过一只奶牛猫，在墙脚的草丛里窝着，对行人谄媚地叫，像妓女一样讨到了食就贪婪地吞下去，完全不管身上的手怎么放肆。可能狗就是因为这个总是反应过激。可能。毕竟在蜘蛛尾巷，大家都在做些自己并不理解的事情，他也一样。

他在书上看到过，用旋转或钟摆运动的画面可以让人进入一种意识游离的状态，叫做催眠术。虽然他不太懂为什么图例上都是两个人，而他只有一个人也能成功。但两个人对他来说太奢侈了。头一次尝试的时候，他一整夜都没有睡，早上头痛欲裂，高烧不退。现在他愈发熟练，用“安静时醒来”的暗示代替打响指，之后蹑手蹑脚去卫生间。阴冷的下水道异味中，洗手池前的镜子反射着月光，在水渍之间映出他的脸孔，一个黑发黑眼的陌生男孩，静默地聆听窗外的虫鸣。他开始认为这个躯壳并不属于他，甚至不能确信昨天、上周、上个月使用这个躯体的是不是他。反正不重要。只要那些喊叫声不再让他发抖，就让尘世的归于尘世。他很快就习惯了不去看镜子。

在催眠状态下，他的灵魂似乎更加活跃。他常常趁此机会重温白天翻过的书，直到连某个奇数页右下角的缺口都记清为止。不过楼下的声音总有几次格外漫长，等他看完最喜欢的章节后都没有结束，只有这时他才会像真正的小孩一样幻想，幻想 11 岁生日收信的情形，幻想进入霍格沃茨的极乐，幻想成年之后成为人人艳羡的厉害人物。都是不成形的念头或者情绪，温泉般冲刷着他的弹簧。但他不会幻想蜘蛛尾巷的样子，也不会幻想他妈妈或者爸爸的命运。他已经知道妈妈为什么不会离开了，虽然他并不理解托比亚到底“欠”了她什么。

他永远都没能理解。离家之前，他以为妈妈要的是钱，所以他才说自己可以去打工，招来的只有愤恨的拒绝。上学之后略懂人事，他以为她要的是时间或者爱，他以为自己懂了；这些他给不起，或者给不了完全契合的替代品——儿子和丈夫终归是人生中不同的角色。工作之后，他以为她的渴求更加自私，是想要幸福和失落的梦，想要重来一次的机会，走上多数人走的正常道路。他从来没搞懂，但他再去问的时候，每次得到的回答都不尽相同：“因为我们都只有彼此了”“我们是一家人”“我没处可去了”……说话时她的眼神涣散。不知为何，他只记住了她盛怒下的那个答案。

这些他现在还不知道。他把水龙头逆时针旋转 6 度，蘸一点冷水抹在面颊上。如果多转哪怕一点，陈旧的供水系统都会发出被活剥一般的呻吟，吵醒好不容易睡下的另两个人，所以他必须无比精确。但他不能不来洗脸，因为有一次他躲在被窝里哭被妈妈逮了个正着，她先是叱责他几句，看他的抽噎反有了愈演愈烈之势，才把他拽去卫生间，拿湿毛巾胡乱给他擦了擦脸，说：“不许哭。眼泪在脸上留着，你会得风湿病，痛到再也起不了床。”后来他偷偷去图书馆查过，风湿病的内容他没看懂多少，只知道病因不明，可能因为关节变形残疾；而且脸上确实有个连结下巴的关节。妈妈说的大概是真的。他不想因为眼泪残疾。

他溜回床边坐下，等脸上的湿意风干之后，才沉沉睡去。


	2. 跷跷板

9 岁之前，他不认为自己和麻瓜是一个物种，可能和巫师也不那么贴近。麻瓜不会魔法，所谓催眠也多是江湖骗子。巫师会魔法，但他们用魔杖，他还没有魔杖，妈妈也没有魔杖，而且魔法书里从来没提过催眠术。他想，他一定是什么更特别（更高级）的生物，因为他做过一个梦，梦里他就像超人那样，来自某个遥远的星系，魔杖就是他的氪石，拿到魔杖的瞬间他就失去了所有能力，连霍格沃茨的门都没进去就被遣返回蜘蛛尾巷，还惶恐地发现流了太多泪水，下颌关节可能马上就要得风湿了。

他响亮地抽动了下鼻子，吵醒了自己，赶忙擦拭下脸颊。还好很干爽。阳光照亮了发黄的白窗帘，给整个房间笼上一股刻意做旧的氛围。新的一天开始了，难得和煦的周末。他匆忙出了门。这样的日子，他不敢去自己最喜欢的大公园，那里一定会挤满来野餐的家庭，而穿着托比亚旧衣服的自己只会收获奇怪的目光，有些是同情，有些是警惕。他试过融入小孩子的团体，但没人愿意理他，最后只能翻个白眼假装自己只是屈尊路过。等到快 20 岁他才反应过来，那些孩子多半是同学或亲友，自成圈子，怎么可能让一个穿着落魄的陌生人加入。所以一碰上人多的周末，他就会沿着河边找棵树，把书包掏空，丢在地上充当坐垫，随着树影的转动在阴凉处看书。

今天他的运气格外糟糕。不知哪家工厂前夜排了污水，河水散发着化工副产品的异味，零星有沾染污物的鱼腹划过水面。虽然这比芥末色的毒气要好闻一些，但他依然不想靠得太近，只好到其他地方碰碰运气。他回到住宅区，向很少踏足的方向走去。然后他看到了。

中等工业城市的一大特点就是想象力平庸。成排成片的半独立别墅像从一个模子里刻出来的，呆板无趣。偶然有几家精心打理了花园，或者装饰过门窗，就会格外显眼。今天最惹人注意的这栋房子已经空置了许久，门口停着一辆蓝白相间的搬家车和一辆大红的奥斯汀轿车，尾门大敞四开，四周有三四个人正忙着搬东西。轿车后备箱的东西搬掉了不少后，露出后座两个小女孩的身影。一个棕发，一个红发，趴在椅背上好奇地向外张望。棕发女孩年纪大一些，眉头微皱。红发女孩咯咯笑着，弯成月牙的眼睛盯着柏油路上，右手扒着座位，手指无序地敲击着。随着她手指的动作，路上的一个纸箱一扭一扭地颠动起来。

“莉莉！不要再恶作剧了！你又放了什么东西在里面？”

“我没有！它就是会动，你看！”莉莉抬起手来，手指上下翻飞，像操控木偶一样。

大一点的孩子惊恐地大叫起来：“爸！妈！”她转过身去捂住了眼，肩膀开始抖动。旁边的女孩被下了一跳，在座位上扭动一阵似乎也哭了起来。不多时，从房子里跑出来一个气喘吁吁的瘦高男人，打开后座的车门笨拙地安抚起来。

他在街对面的树丛后僵直地站着，等这个男人领着两个抽噎的女孩进门，才逃离这个街区。左拐就是主干道，穿过路口，一直跑到尽头，就是蜘蛛尾巷。心脏急促的搏动之间，他想到：她叫莉莉，是个女巫。

他没有马上去搭讪，因为过往经历让他清楚自己的社交尝试准头奇差，所以不如什么都不说。

晚上他再次催眠自己，但是这次眼里的光点没有变成弹簧，而是上上下下地飞舞。真像她的眼睛。像他们在一起玩跷跷板一样。上次他坐跷跷板是好几年前的事了，那会儿妈妈还有精力陪他玩，让他一个人坐在上面，她则在下面操控板子的另一头。今夜他的跷跷板上终于有了另外一个人。莉莉的手指在扶手上跳舞，上面的铁锈随着节奏起伏。然后她蹬了下腿，他的心就无助地沉了下去。抬起头，没有天空，没有云朵，只有莉莉的衣摆和长发，面目都很模糊。他赤脚踩上草地，脚心感觉又软又辣，但他不在乎，更加用力地伸开腿，假装自己飞了起来。莉莉的长发更夸张地四散飞舞起来，大笑着。他看得入迷，想象自己是空气里一粒尘埃，极轻极偶然地落在她的发间，随着跷跷板的起伏在发丝上滑行，一路滑到铁锈上，在她的魔力中继续蹦跳。幸福的、血腥味的、只有一个人注意的尘埃。他们的节拍那么契合。

白天，只要有机会他就去莉莉家附近观察她。晚上，他在跷跷板上一遍遍排练和她的对白。

“嗨莉莉，我叫西弗勒斯。我可以和你做朋友吗？”

或者：“天气很好，你想去公园吗？”

“我们玩跷跷板吧。”

从那天起，莉莉在他心里一直有一个特别的位置。她是他认识的第一个同龄人，是他距离快乐最近的通路，是独自一人不能玩的跷跷板。她如此轻易地接纳了他，让他误以为所有关系都可以水到渠成。多年后他骗自己，正因他不知珍惜，才会轻易失去。其实他很清楚，失去和珍惜无关，他只是从未拥有她。人，怎么可能拥有恒常的极乐呢？早晚都要失去。


End file.
